Under the starry sky
by Ji1296
Summary: Dibawah langit berbintang malam kala itu, ia bergabung dengan bintang-bintang diatas sana. bad summary, one shot, yaoi, angst gagal, typo(s), yunho's pov, yunjae!


**Disclaimer: Cast-nya bukan punya saya, mereka punya keluarga, agensi, dan Tuhan. Kalo ceritanya, ya punya saya :p**

**WARNING! typo(s), cerita gajelas, angst gagal, ga sesuai EYD, chara death, yaoi **

**AN:** **Hai~ Ji author newbie di ffn ._. ff ini udah lumutan di laptop, tapi baru bisa ngepost sekarang fufu~ dulu sempet mau ngepost tapi ragu, biasalah anak muda*plak* mian kalo banyak typo, cerita gajelas, angst gagal, atau semacamnya *deepbow* T_T ohiya, Ji mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih sama Jae dan Jun yang udah ngedukung sama nolong Ji yang norak ini hihi'-')9 kritik, saran sangat dibutuhkan^^b final words, Happy Reading!**

* * *

**_Under the Starry Sky_**

.

.

Malam ini dipenuhi jutaan bintang yang bertaburan di atas langit, aku keluar kamar menuju balkon untuk melihatnya, semilir angin malam yang dingin menerpa wajah dan tubuhku. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin melihatnya sendirian. Terlalu pedih jika aku melihatnya sendirian.

.

.

Dulu aku dan orang yang kucintai sering sekali memandang langit malam sambil duduk di rumput yang hijau di bukit dekat sini, sambil berbicara banyak hal. Kami pertama kali bertemu di bukit ini, aku melihat wajahnya yang pucat itu tersenyum manis kearahku, ia mengatakan kalau ia sering kemari dan sejak saat itu aku selalu ke bukit ini untuk bertemu dan berbicara padanya, terkadang semilir angin menggelitik wajah kami disela-sela perbincangan. Aku masih ingat pembicaraan kami yang terakhir kali.

**_~Flashback~_**

Malam itu langit cerah dan ditaburi jutaan bintang yang berkelap-kelip, kami duduk di bukit rumput hijau itu seperti biasa, kami berbincang sambil sesekali bercanda dan tertawa bersama, tapi ada yang aneh dengan orang yang kucintai itu, wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dan lesu, bibirnya yang berwarna merah cherry juga tak semerah yang biasanya, aku memegang wajahnya lembut "kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanyaku khawatir "ah tidak.. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" balasnya dengan lembut "baiklah kalau begitu" balasku lagi sambil menatap langit. Tiba-tiba keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua, aku memilih berbicara lebih dahulu untuk memecah keheningan "hey, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, kalau aku sebenarnya... Aku... Mencintaimu.." Kataku gugup dan masih menatap langit untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku, nisa kurasakan pipiku memanas karena malu. Tapi ia diam tak menjawab "sejak kita pertama bertemu di bukit ini dan berbincang sambil menatap bintang, aku merasa bahwa kau sepertinya-ehm-diciptakan Tuhan untukku" ia masih terdiam "hey, apakah kau mau menjadi..." Kataku sambil memalingkan wajah ke arahnya "wah wah sudah tidur ya?" Kataku sambil berbaring disebelahnya, kulihat matanya terpejam, aneh, tak ada suara hembusan nafasnya dan tubuhnya terbujur kaku. Seketika itu firasat buruk mendatangiku, aku langsung duduk dan menempelkan telingaku di dadanya. Tak ada denyut jantung "y-ya!... Kau tertidur kan? Ayo bangun! Kau membuatku takut!" Kataku sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya sesekali "oh Tuhan, bertahanlah!" Kataku panik sambil memompa jantungnya. Tak ada reaksi. Aku langsung mengangkatnya dan berlari menuju klinik dekat bukit, tanpa sadar air mataku menetes pada saat aku berlari ke klinik. Aku mendobrak pintu klinik itu, kulihat beberapa perawat dan dokter sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang dan menutup klinik sedang melihatku bingung "tolong aku! Namja ini butuh pertolongan!" Aku berkata setengah teriak, seluruh isi klinik itu panik dan mempersiapkan alat kejut listrik, dan mengangkat namja kesayanganku untuk di kejutkan jantungnya dengan listrik.

"Oh Tuhan, sungguh aku tak ingin kehilangan dia, Tuhan.. Tolonglah... Jika ini mimpi tolong bangunkan aku Tuhan.." aku berdoa di ruang tunggu klinik tanpa henti, berharap semua ini adalah mimpi. Di setiap nafasku berhembus aku berdoa supaya namja itu baik-baik saja.

.

.

Dokter yang menangani namjaku itu keluar dari ruangan. Aku menghampirinya dengan cepat berharap berita baik keluar dari mulutnya, tapi wajah muram dokter itu tak menunjukkan kabar baik. Dokter itu menggeleng pelan menandakan namjaku tidak terselamatkan lagi nyawanya. Lututku lemas, aku terduduk lemas tak percaya kalau namja yang kucintai telah tiada, mataku terasa panas, air mataku menunggu untuk keluar. Akhirnya setetes air mataku jatuh, dan disusul air mataku yang lainnya secara bersamaan. Hatiku bagai tersayat pisau yang sangat tajam, pedih, inilah yang kurasakan. Aku langsung berdiri dan memasuki ruangan tempat namja kesayanganku dibaringkan, aku berhenti tepat di samping tempat ia berbaring, kulihat wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya tak semerah cherry seperti dulu, sekarang bibirnya berwarna merah keputihan yang pucat. Aku menyentuh tangannya, dingin dan kaku. Aku terduduk di sebelah tempat ia berbaring, air mataku berjatuhan bagai air terjun "J-Jaejoongie.. Mengapa kau.. Hiks... huhuhu..." Kataku sambil menangis. Dokter yang menanganinya datang dan duduk disebelahku dan memberikanku sebuah surat "kau yang bernama Jung Yunho? Kutemukan surat ini di saku celananya.." Aku mengangguk tanda mengiyakan dan mengambil surat itu dari tangan dokter itu, "emm.. Akan kutinggal kau sendiri dulu ya" kata dokter itu sambil menepuk pundakku guna menenangkanku dan pergi keluar ruangan. Aku tidak membuka surat itu segera, ini terlalu pedih.

**_~End of flashback~_**

.

.

Sekarang aku masih dibalkon kamarku memandang langit yang bertaburan bintang, mataku sendu melihat Mahakarya Tuhan yang satu ini, bibirku bergetar, mataku memanas ingin mengeluarkan air matanya. Aku kembali ke dalam kamar untuk menenangkan diri. Aku hendak membaca buku dan melupakan hal pedih itu untuk sementara. Saat aku mengambil salah satu buku, tiba2 ada kertas yang menyembul di selipan buku itu, aku mengambilnya, ternyata sepucuk surat.

**DEG**

Jantungku bagai disayat pisau yang tajam ketika aku ingat ini adalah surat dari namja kesayanganku, Kim Jaejoong, yg diberikan dokter itu kepadaku pada saat itu. Aku memutuskan untuk membuka surat itu..

.

.

**_Dear Jung Yunho,_**

**_Mungkin aku sudah tiada saat kau membaca surat ini, melalui surat ini aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk segalanya, sejak kita bertemu di bukit untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan ada sesuatu dari dirimu yang membuat diriku nyaman berada di dekatmu, bisa berbincang dan melihat bintang bersamamu adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku. Aku juga ingin minta maaf, karena aku tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu. Sebetulnya aku mempunyai kanker hati stadium 4 yang sudah menjalar ke jantungku. Maaf bila aku tak memberitahumu sebelumnya, aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan momen melihat bintang bersamamu hanya karena kau akan melarangku untuk keluar rumah, aku tau aku ini egois, tapi aku yang terlanjur mencintaimu ini tak mau kehilangan momen bersamamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kau boleh saja membenciku karena hal ini, aku pantas mendapatkannya. Aku minta maaf, tadinya aku ke bukit hanya untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan melihat bintang-bintang, tapi tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu, dan aku merasakan penyesalan dalam diriku, mengapa kita baru bertemu disaat aku sudah sekarat seperti ini? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf._**

**_Saranghae, Jung Yunho._**

**_Kim Jaejoong_**

.

.

Kertas itu terjatuh dari tanganku, lututku lemas, aku terduduk, mataku tak bisa menahan air mata yang ingin menetes, aku menangis seperti anak kecil. Aku memukul dinding yang ada di belakangku, bisa kurasakan tanganku berdarah, tapi sakit di hatiku jauh lebih sakit daripada tanganku ini. Aku menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku kearah langit malam yang berhiaskan jutaan bintang, semilir angin yang dingin menyeruak kedalam tubuhku, air mataku jatuh perlahan di wajahku yang belum kering karena tangisan tadi. "Jaejoongie.. Aku tidak mungkin membencimu, aku juga mencintaimu, dan aku yakin kau telah menjadi salah satu bintang terindah di langit malam saat ini, dan aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu lagi sebagai bintang yang menghiasi langit malam" kataku sambil tersenyum kecil penuh arti kearah langit yang berhiaskan jutaan bintang.

.

.

**_End_**

**_Mind to Review?_**


End file.
